The Planned Proposal (Momotarou Mikoshiba x Reader)
by Bro-OTPs
Summary: <html><head></head>This is ANGST, and i dont want to spoil you guys by putting a summary so just PLEASE CHECK IT OUT</html>


The room was filled with a scent that Momotarou hated, the scent he had to bear for days looking at the one he loves in front of him… neither moving or opening her eyes.

(Y/N) got into a car accident when she was about to pick up Momo from Nitoris house because he was drunk. After picking him up, Momo kept on talking to (Y/N) and hitting her shoulder as the alcohol took effect on him. One time when they were talking (Y/N) looked at him and told him to stop and as soon as she looked back at the road a truck crashed into them, hitting on (Y/N'S) side which cost her almost her life but now she looks like she was a corpse breathing and still in one piece after falling into coma for 3 weeks. Luckily Momo only got away with a head stitch hitting his head on the glass. But that doesn't mean he was happy, neither his friends nor doctor told him about (Y/N) until he recovered fully which was today.

He looked at her body not moving an inch, the once happy and fun times they had turned into a room that was now the palace of hell, laughter replaced with a beeping sound and breathing. Instead of crying Momo just stood there looking at her as he lost the life in his eyes. He sat down on the near by chair and took (Y/N) hand.

"Why?..." He whispered holding back the tears as he reached for her hand and intertwined it with his.

"Why did you have to pick me up?... why did you have to look at me?... why do you have to be the one suffering?" His questioned remained unanswered looking at the girl on the hospital bed almost lifeless.

Behind him was his brother and Gou, who was looking at him with sadness in their eyes and pity. They looked at Momo who slowly fell into darkness. They couldn't do anything but leave him in the room along.

"I don't think this was a good idea…" Gou looked up at the male beside her.

"It was never a good idea… but he needs to surpass this challenge and move on…" He whispered his brows furrowed. Gou looked down.

"Why do they have to experience such tragic when they are just young and they just graduated collage?" Gou looked at the glass that showed (Y/N) and Momo. It was a wall separating them from the 2.

"Mo-…. Momo was planning on proposing to her…" Seijurou explained tearing up

"He said… that she was the only girl… I was so happy for him, he loved her with his entire life… but now that this is how it turned out, I regretted letting him sleep over at Nitoris!" Seijurou yelled and scolded himself as Gou looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey (Y/N)… did you know I went to go drinking with Nitori because it was the last day until I will be considered as 'Taken'" He laughed without happiness in them.

"I told them that… I was going to propose to you the next day" He looked up at the girl who was still not opening her eyes or moving.

"I told them 'Hey you know I'm going to propose to (Y/N) because I love her with my entire being and I would die if she dies' …haha.. silly right" he whispered his laugh caressing the (H/C) girls palms.

"It's true… when you're gone I would be better dead… I love you so much it kills me you know!" At last his eyes burst into tears falling from his cheeks. He held (Y/N) hand tightly then suddenly…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP

Momo looked at her and panicked and rushed out of the room

"DOCTOR!NURSE! PLEASE (Y/N) (Y/N) IS-" he yelled for help as nurses and doctors were rushing into the room, one nurse trying to push him out but he didn't and barge in and held (Y/N) hand.

"HOW IS SHE?!" he shouted looking at the doctor.

"Please give us some space!" The doctor commanded pushing him away trying to revive (Y/N). After a few minutes the doctor stopped and looked at Momo.

"Were… sorry" he whispered rushing out of the room but Momo grabbed him.

"What do you mean sorry? She's alive! Look I'm going to propose to her and get married and live together and have a family! DON'T SAY SORRY! IT WILL HAPPPEN!" he yelled letting go and rushed to (Y/N) holding her hands, it was cold.

"Hey… (Y/N)? Wake up! Wake up!" he shook her but looking at her she was starting to get paler and paler by each second. Her lips were losing its color.

"Nononononononononononono" Momo yelled Crying.

Momo was still crying after an hour, lying beside (Y/N) holding her cold hands.

"Why does this have to happen to me? You know if it didn't end up like this I would thank god over and over again… but does a god even exist? (Y/N) are you in heaven?..." His voice was cracking up from all the yelling and crying he has done.

"Do you remember the song you wrote for the 2 of us... It was a song about staying together, not letting go whatever may come…" Momo started humming The song (Y/N) wrote. Tears filling to his cheek as he smilingly sang the song. But after finishing it his smile turned upside down.

"Life is useless without you (Y/N) … " He grabbed something from his pocket, it was a diamond ring and he took it out and put It in (Y/N) ring finger. Momo looked at it.

"It suits you… Hey (Y/N)… I love you.." he whispered, suddenly he felt something on his lips.

'_I love you too' _The voice whispered back

"I love you more" he kept on going

'_I love you most, Momotarou Mikoshiba… I will see you next time and when that time comes you will make my heart go doki doki again ok?' _it whispered giggling as it disappeared.

"Ok" Momo answered

Since that day, Momo stayed in a wheel chair and never laughed, smiled or even talked. He was lifeless only staring at the window huming the song (Y/N) wrote. After turning 55 Momo died due to an illness and His last words were words of Love, Gratitude and Friendships. With that his life ended and finally saw (Y/N) again. His laughter was his last words and the last breath he took ended up with a smile.


End file.
